Naruto: Rebirth (2020)
by EnvisionGlow
Summary: 10 years after the Nine tails destruction. A young boy named Naruto Uzumaki was deemed an outcast by the people he lived alongside of. He does not seek the motivation to become a shinobi but an event in the forest knocks him out into a village that is miles away from Konoha. Join Naruto as he meets unlikely people and uncovers the true meaning of what being a shinobi is all about.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Summary:**

**10 years after the Nine tails destruction. ****A young boy named Naruto was orphaned at birth and was deemed an outcast by the people he lived alongside of. He does not seek the motivation to become a shinobi but an event outside of Konoha knocks him out into a town that is days away from the village. Join Naruto as meets the most unlikely people and uncovers the true meaning of what being a shinobi is all about.**

**I don't know what to say really but this is my first story I am creating. I'm trying to start writing so I can practice my story telling for when I become a game developer so I thought why not start doing it with something I know a lot about. I will respond any questions regarding the story. This chapter is very standard since everything so far is almost identical to the original Anime/Manga but a tad bit different. Just a little bit. **

**I already know the plot on the top of my head so expect new chapters ASAP every time a new one comes out for this one-Shot.**

**All rights of the characters and etc belong to Kishimoto.**

**I do not own anything and will not profit from this project. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only and fun. **

Chapter 0: The Prologue

_Two scrolls are shown on the mysterious table before you. _

_One of these scrolls shows a story of a boy, who proved that no matter what happens, a shinobi would have no excuse to break their promises and run away from their dreams._

_The other scroll shows the proper successor of the same boy who protected those who were dear to him and showed that even in times of distress all shinobi would stand tall and proud._

_These scrolls of the two heroes mentioned before you went through great lengths to keep the shinobi world at peace and balance. For many years the actions of the two inspired many people around them. _

_However, stories like these eventually come to an end at some point in time. The story of the boy who fought his way up to the top has been fulfilled and nothing more could be introduced. _

_Though there is one more story that has yet to be told. A fresh new world where it is similar to the stories mentioned. A world where not only there would be shinobi but more different unique people of many different backgrounds and new places to be discovered. _

_Would you be interested in being the first one to witness this story?_

_Yes? Then let us start a journey about a similar lonely boy who at first didn't have a care in the world as other people do but with the gifts, he was given soon realizes that there are always important people worth fighting for._

October 10th, Year ?, 12: 42 AM

It was a peaceful night. The streets of Konoha were filled with the village people hustling and bustling through the last moments of their daily business. "Kakashi! Battle me in a fight of true rivals!" Yelled might guy white getting attention from other surrounding villagers on the street. "Jeez, guy...why not just a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Said Kakashi. "NO! Not that again! Can't you think of something more exciting!? How can I call you my rival?" said Might guy. " Look...I never said I wouldn't be part of it, you already know that I will... just not tonight. We'll do an early session tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi. Though Might Guy was disappointed both Kakashi and guy are seen walking down the street soon to be unseen from a distance.

While all seemed at peace for the time being some unknown figure appeared someplace else in the village and unleashes an attack no one had attempted since the reign of the first Hokage.

**SUMMONING JUTSU**

Suddenly a gigantic thud came from the distance scaring all of the villagers near and far from the large sound.

**AND EVENTUALLY, A NINE TAILED FOX APPEARS.**

As the thick air of dust began the uncover what caused the outbreak the creature known as the Nine-tailed fox stretches it's tails and begins to roar dangerously getting attention from all of the people in the village.

"It can't be. That damn nine tails! COME ON I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT!" Said Might guy yelling towards the direction of the tailed beast till suddenly a group of Konoha elite jounin appeared right in front of them. " Halt! Do not engage!" Said Isao Hadeki who was a pretty known shinobi within the ranks of the village. " But why?" Replied Guy. "Third Hokage's orders. You must follow me and the rest of the younger shinobi to evacuate the village along with the rest of the villagers immediately." Responded Hadeki. Both Kakashi and Guy were surprised by the response.

During the rampage, many citizens were immediately guided to the multiple safe rooms that were located inside of the walls of the Hokage monument. While that was happening many older ninjas were doing their best into distracting the nine tails from causing more destruction to the buildings and homes that were once standing proudly in the village. Meanwhile...

\- Hokage tower -

A female Anbu ninja appeared inside the room her leader was to report what was happening outside. "Lord third! The Nine Tails has appeared in the village!" Said the female Anbu ninja kneeling towards the third Hokage who was getting ready to battle with his signature ninja outfit. " Yes, I am aware of that. Make sure none of the villagers are harmed and evacuate both the younger shinobi and the villagers out of Konoha. The people and the next generation is our only hope in this time of need and make sure that the rest will take care of the Kyuubi." ordered the Third Hokage. " YES, SIR!" The female Anbu ninja obeyed. The Third Hokage put on his helmet and prepared to help in stopping the Nine-Tailed Fox. " What or whoever caused this...Minato please be careful…"

OCTOBER 11th, Year ?, 1:59 AM

\- Somewhere in the outskirt fields outside the walls of the village -

**RASENGAN! **

The hooded figure that unleashed the nine tails attack was successfully subdued due to the Fourth Hokage's flying thunder god technique and the Rasengan. " Who are you? What do you want with my village?" yelled Minato, the fourth Hokage in a distasteful way.

"Leave it to you...the YELLOW FLASH to protect those who worship him but how can you protect your village when you couldn't protect your wife and almost slipped your hands from the next one. In my opinion, you are nothing like what my people say or fear about you." Yelled the hooded figure. The hooded figure was wearing a black and brown cloak with a design on the back that had what appeared to be seven rings that were formed in a circle connecting each other with faint rainbow-like colors on each of the rings with a character or letter unknown to what normal people would understand. " I asked you a question. Who are you? The powers you possess don't look anything like what a normal shinobi would use..and a rogue one at that." Minato replied. For a moment the hooded figure said nothing in response to what his enemy was saying. "Just tell me this. By any small chance are you...Madara Uchiha?" Asked Minato. The hooded figure struggled to get out of Minato's lock after being hit by a powerful and unexpected attack. "Doesn't matter. Cough* and If my history on you ninja is correct. Madara Uchiha ceased to exist long ago. We were hoping one of your own would take down this village themselves but here I am…" said the mysterious man with the cloak.

"What do you mean by **WE** who are you!?" Questioned Minato.

The hooded figure rhetorically replied "Someone from outside this wasteland. Someone that is not part of this silly act known as shinobi. Minato while not having any of the nonsense that he is receiving from the mysterious figure decided to pull out the mask that covers his face and was soon blinded from the white light emitting from the figure's face and soon its whole body. "I think you had enough information one day but since you are going to be dead within this hour I could tell you one thing." The figure said.

" I..I..can't see," Minato said while beginning to cover most of his eyesight."Our people are coming for you and the shinobi world Minato Namikaze. We will destroy all of the leaders that infect this land and one day we will return. We will return to destroy everything and everyone that lives in this giant island. Might as well say goodbye to your son while you can.

**Minato's thoughts* **_What did he mean by that?_

The body that Minato had his hands on was soon dispersed into small light particles that floated in the air until it became unsolid and turned to thin air. The Hooded figure's last moments of its voice echoes loudly throughout the field. "Because it's going to be too bad that you are not going to be there for him when he grows up just to be hated by the same ones that prayed for you. He will understand it, soon enough." There was a pause after what it said. " Shinobi or not...hate is eternal…" The hooded figure had said before disappearing into nothingness. Minato looked up to the sky not understanding what the person said but moves on to stop the tailed beast as the Hokage.

OCTOBER 11th, Year ?, 2:28 AM

"Minato don't!"Yelled Kushina Uzumaki. " Let's believe in him," Minato said sincerely.

**REAPER DEATH SEAL!**

Minato looks back and smiles and looks back at his wife. " He's our son after all." **Fourth Hokage...Stop this right now! I will not be sealed into that pathetic human child.** The Nine Tails yelled. **" You will not!"** While Minato took in half of the chakra from the nine tails it attempts to kill off the child on the pedestal with its only free hand as a last resort. But it fails due to both Minato and Kushina going first into penetrating themselves through the Kyuubi's claw merely centimeters away from the child. "This is the first time I lost an argument. I underestimated your motives to do this." said Kushina.

"Thank you Kushina," replied Minato.

**Summoning Jutsu!**

_Poof! _

"The Nine Tails! Lord Fourth! What is the meaning of this!" Screamed Gerotora. The toad was a scroll frog whose job is mainly taking seals and either sending it or keeping it as hidden.

" Geotora I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key for the nine tails. Please give it to Jiraiya and keep the Flying thunder god seal with the forbidden scrolls within the Hokage tower." Asked Minato tiredly. "Got it. I will confirm both the key with master Jiraiya and keep the other safe from the wrong hands. And now I'm off." Responded the green toad. "Kushina my time is about to run out. I'm going to do the eight signed seal. I already put some of our chakras into our son so it will be a while until we get to see him again. Let's tell him what we want to say." Minato said. " Son...Don't be picky Eat lots and grow strong, make sure you bathe and stay warm and don't stay up too late so you can get plenty of sleep and make friends...it doesn't have to be a lot just one is enough… I wasn't very good at it. Do well in school and practice your ninjutsu hard. Another is about respecting women. This world is made up of only men and women. So please don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone like me and beware of Jiraiya-sensei ya know. Please be true to yourself. Have a dream and find someone so you can have someone to fight for. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...Minato, I'm sorry I took your most of your time." Kushina responded as tears were streaming down her cheeks due to the tragic moment. " It's okay. Son...my message to you. I guess it would be the same as your nagging mother." Said Minato as their final words to their child. Meanwhile outside the seal barrier. " Lord third! The sealing barrier is opening up! Exclaimed one of the Anbu within the group. Hiruzen stood there without a word after hearing all that both Minato and Kushina had said to their son in their final seconds of life. This event in time would be written as one of the worst tragedies of Konoha Village. The lives of the Fourth Hokage and his wife ending in such a short amount of time on the earth.

**Eight signed seal.**

Soon after the Kyuubi was transported into Naruto all Anbu and the third Hokage rushed to Minato and Kushina's lifeless bodies unable to do anything to save them. " Kushina, respond! What is the child's name?" Hiruzen asked desperately. " His name is...Naruto please watch over him. Replied Kushina. The Third Hokage responded "Naruto you say? Alright, but we need to bring you back to the villa…" Kushina never responded as her dead body went out heavy and cold. "LORD FOURTH!" Yelled the Anbu ninja hoping for him to be alive. The Third Hokage said "It seems that we are too late. Hurry. Collect the bodies and prepare for the funeral service I will bring the boy to proper care in the village. Oh and one more thing…" The Anbu ninja turned to the Third Hokage for a brief moment. " For the sake of both the child's parents, nobody and I means nobody that witnessed this incident here tonight will tell a word to any other ninja or person for that matter on the identity of the jinchuriki. I will be changing the last name to his mother's last name Uzumaki rather than his fathers for the safety of this boy's life." Ordered The Third Hokage to his troops. "Yes, sir! The Anbu obeyed and started carrying Minato's and Kushina's dead bodies. "Move out!" Said The Third Hokage as his last words

October 11th, Year ?, 2:56 AM

\- Moments later on a cliff high above what would be an abnormal view of Konoha village. -

The third Hokage walks towards the edge of the cliff while holding the newborn baby that would soon be a proud future ninja and a citizen of Konoha village. " Looks like you will be stuck with the others below. Isn't that right…" Said The Third Hokage while not trying to wake the child in his hands.

_Naruto?_

\- Meanwhile -

"What do you mean we can't go and fight? Dad! We are ninja!" Exclaimed Kurenai Yuhi wearing her signature bandaged outfit with a grey color scheme. The rest of the younger ninja were placed in a secluded part of the outskirts of the village that was on the opposite side from the wreckage that was the village but close to the side of the Hokage monument. " It is not up to you. The third Hokage ordered me to take care of your kids from getting hurt. We already lost more than half of our elite Anbu, chunin, and jounin do you think that it's smart to let my daughter get caught in the crossfire, let alone getting killed? I'm going to be going with your mother to fight alongside the other ninja. You kids are the next generation to keep the village in check! Older ones like me have already met their mark and are willing to give their lives away so you can have a chance." Responded Isao Hadeki who is revealed to be Kurenai's father.

Kurenai didn't have anything to say after her father's response.

Might Guy was also furious with the answer and was about to retort.

"I'm going to be leaving now. From now on it's up to you to lead the next generation." Said the jounin. However, another Jounin ninja who was a woman with black hair and glasses came out of the smoke for a question. "Are all of the young ones present? Asked the random Jounin. "Let me check the list." Said Hadeki but made a worried face soon checking. " Where is that idiot? I know he takes his time seriously but at a time like this?" Kakashi said to himself. "No, it seems that we are missing two?" Said Hadeki surprisingly. "Okay, I will go look for them right no….." Said the Jounin ninja but was interrupted. "**WE'RE RIGHT HERE!**" " **WE FINALLY MADE IT.**" Yelled the two in unison getting everyone's attention. Everyone in the group especially the two jounin looked at the direction where the voices were heard from and began to feel relief. Kakashi responded with "Finally you two made it. Everyone was getting worried about you two…"

_Rin and Obito._

Naruto Rebirth chapter prologue.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

10 Years later

December 18, Year ?, 12:14,

_\- Konoha village - _

It was a bright but snowy day in Konoha Village. Many people were out and about doing their business as usual. It was a week before Christmas and many of the villagers were ready and if not were at least preparing for it. Many ninjas within the rankings were finally able to stay in Konoha as a vacation for the holiday season. It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon until one of the ninjas shouted out a familiar name that almost no villager found surprising. " Hey, brat! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE STONE FACES!?" yelled one of the older Konoha Jounin. On the stone faces, each one of the heads representing the previous and current Hokage had names and words on their faces. The graffiti on The First Hokage's statue had said "Oligarchist" while The Second Hokage's statue was saying "segregator ". The Third Hokage's statue had the word "Pedophile" on its face and the last head on the mountain which was the fourth Hokage had "Irrelevant". Other than that all of the Hokage's faces were plastered with red paint and subliminal messages all done by a kid with an orange track jacket with a small Uzumaki symbol on the right side of the chest next to the zipper line and double stripes on both sides of the arm area to the sleeve, a plain white shirt, black sandals and a black pair of slimmed down sweats with cuffs at the bottom with an orange backpack. He had bangs on each side of his head as well. The kid in question was turned out to be known as… " NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Iruka Umino. Iruka Umino was classified as a chunin instructor in charge of the future genin of the ninja academy and he is also Naruto's homeroom teacher. " YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS NOT PAINTING ON OUR LEADERS HEADS!" Yelled Iruka once again. The kid mentioned turned around and tried to respond but the rope supporting his weight suddenly began to give out and rip apart but fortunately, his feet were able to successfully stick on the rocky wall that he was defacing in the first place. " Yeah, I'm not going back to that dumpster fire anymore Iruka-Sensei so I'm done with being a student," Naruto said out loud so the people below can hear him. " Wha? You can't just stop being a student how else are you going to be a genin?" Responded Iruka. By the time Iruka finished his sentence Naruto had already jumped down the monument and somehow landed safely on the roof of Hokage tower right next to his teacher. "NOT GONNA!" Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. Iruka's ears ended up turning red as Naruto ditched his teacher and ran off by jumping once again but this time off of Hokage tower. A couple of jounin ordered each other to track down Naruto and scold him for the trouble he caused and destroying the faces and the peace. While Iruka remained dazed for a moment from the high pitched noise that he just witnessed from his student quickly snapped out of it and began locating him before the rest do.

_\- Third Hokage's private room -_

One of the Konoha Ninja ran into the room immediately kneeling before opening his mouth to speak. "Lord Hokage!" The ninja said while showing that he was out of breath. " Naruto Uzumaki painted on the stones faces!" The ninja followed after showing his respects. The third Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi one of the pupils of the 1st and 2nd Hokage during his early years and known as the professor of shinobi. " Is that so? Well, this is the first time that he did such a thing. Normally he would just paint all over the streets and set traps on the random citizens without a good reason and for his amusement." Said the Third Hokage.

_\- Elsewhere in the village -_

" HAHA, I'm gonna paint all over the streets and set traps on random people without a good reason and only for my amusement!" Naruto said.

_\- Hokage Tower - _

"...I think he's doing that right now Lord Hokage." The ninja replied. There was a long pause between the two before the Third Hokage spoke again "Well don't worry too much about him I'm sure his teacher will find him soon enough now please leave me be I have important matters to attend too." Said The Third Hokage. "Umm...Yes, sir." Said the ninja awkwardly and then leaving the room soon after.

_\- Back elsewhere in the village - _

The paint was splattered all over each building that had a person walking nearby. Everyone stopped to look at who was causing the mess and saw the same kid that they refused to come in contact with ever since the information came out that he was a…"Look at him it's that demon splattering all over the village with paint again." Said one civilian woman to the next. "Yeah, it's crazy that the Hokage lets him fool around every day without any type of punishment." Said the other lady. "A thing like that shouldn't even be allowed anywhere near people let alone the Hokage." Said the third woman. That same lady questioned her friends by saying "Where and how does he even get the equipment to pull these pranks anyway?" Suddenly their mouths started to drop down when they just witnessed the same kid buying more buckets of paint from the paint shop across the street. "Hey I thought you were some trouble maker but you ain't half bad kid." The owner said while exchanging his paints for Naruto's handful of Ryo which was Konoha's version of currency. "No problem sir thank you for doing business with me," Naruto replied politely. " Yup same to you now scram, for now, I don't want those ninjas on my tail." Said the shop owner. "You got it!"Naruto replied and soon began his reign of terror on the civilians. "There he is! HEY KID TURN AROUND AND COME BACK HERE! Yelled one of the jounin ninja. As soon as Naruto had his back turned he turned around again ever so slowly that the Ninja chasing him were a little frightened due to the fact that Naruto's hair was covering his eyes in an intimidating way. Naruto then looked up and smiled with a polite. "No". And immediately started running to his destination which was nowhere but anywhere away from any more local authorities.

_\- Minutes later - _

" Where is that brat!? There's no way that he ran this far without being seen it's impossible!" Said, one chunin ninja. The other ninja responded, "I don't know but like you said he can't be far let's keep looking." Both ninjas began to poof their way out of the alley they were in little did they know that Naruto was in fact in disguise holding a poster that has the same texture if not close as the fence he was standing next to. "What a bunch of idiots. They are freaking elite ninja but I'm still able to confuse them all." Said Naruto excitingly. "YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!?" Said the man that was behind Naruto. "The question is what are you still doing here? You should be in class right now you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Said Iruka. " Yea whatever..you got me...wait why are you tying me?" Naruto asked as he suddenly was pulled onto his teachers' shoulders and realized that he was not being taken to see the Hokage for the second time this week but rather someplace worse… "THE NINJA ACADEMY? NO, LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! Exclaimed Naruto but his teacher wouldn't say another word.

_\- Konoha's Ninja Academy, 1:00 PM - _

"This is no time to be goofing around Naruto!" Said Iruka. He continued saying "You cannot keep doing this for the rest of your life Naruto aren't you worried about your future?" Naruto was on the floor still tied up with rope from before and was not having it from his teacher and looked the other way. "Hmph," Naruto said as he wasn't in the mood for talking. Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom tons of students were laughing so hard that the Hokage's faces were defaced by the same kid tied to the ropes. Kiba Inuzuka was one of them and perhaps the loudest. " You hear that Akamaru? I bet the whole village is covered with paint by now I can't believe that idiot thought he could get away with something like that." Kiba wore black shoes with grey pants having the lower part of it tucked into the shoes. He wore a dark mesh shirt by itself as his normal civilian appearance and he also had messy brown hair with red marks on each side of his face. " You know your dog can't understand you Kiba, you might as well be talking to yourself." Shino interrupted. Shino wore a grey trench coat with a hoodie on top of it. He wore a darker grey blackish shirt with dark grey pants and shoes that were also similarly cuffed like Kibas other than that he had black glasses that seemed to be pitch black from the outside lenses and his hair was almost puffy looking but more on the short side. " Oh shut up my dog can understand me plenty and FYI it's a pup plus I don't even want to know about your pets they... probably live inside you". Kiba remarked. "They do" Shino replied. "And that's why this conversation is over" Kiba finally said. On the other side of the room, Choji is seen wearing a green long-sleeved shirt that has his clans signature symbol at the front of it. He wore baggy brown chinos with blue shoes at the bottom. He didn't care much about what happened to Naruto since all he was doing was eating potato chips. "Choji. Mind eating a bit more slowly, I can hear you chewing loudly and it's not just because I'm sitting right next to you." Shikamaru said while pulling his head up from his arms that he used as a pillow. Shikamaru wore a tan and olive green colored jacket with a mesh shirt under it. His hair was normal as usual. His pants were almost the same color as Choji's but were everyday standard pants with it being cuffed by his blue shoes. "Sorry, Shikamaru but you gotta try this flavor! These bags of chips aren't some kind of regular off the market type brand. They are imported directly from the people who made them and only come in one time per year from a single store in the whole village!" Shikamaru replied, " Yeah that's cool my ninja but I don't remember asking." Choji didn't reply and kept eating. " Sasuke! YOU'RE HERE!" Both Sakura and Ino said in unison. " Hey, Billboard Brow I was sitting next to Sasuke first!" Yelled Ino in front of Sakura's ear. "How is that possible? I'm the one that's sitting on the bench." Said Sakura. "Yea you PULLED ME with your monstrous strength." Replied Ino. Sasuke was sitting down on the edge of the seat with his arms and hands in front of his chin. He wore what looked like a pair of khakis and bandages that wrapped around his lower legs and wore blue shoes. He also wore a black shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it and a black coat that had the symbol as well.

Ino wore a mesh shirt with a dark puffy purple jacket that had the Yamanaka crest on the back. She wore purple shoes with bandages around her legs primarily and what looked like a ponytail as her hairstyle. Sakura wore a jacket that was dark red primarily and had her family symbol on the back. So far there isn't any information if her family was a clan or not. She wore a skirt that was also the same color as her jacket and black leggings under as well. Her shoes were also blue like most people. Her hair was probably the longest in the class wore a red headband with earmuffs over her head as well. The only reason she kept her hair long was to impress Sasuke since there was a rumor that he liked girls whose hair was big and long.

"Okay everyone recess is over and it's time for the next and final lecture of the day so get your books and start opening it up to chapter 4, which is about the history of the leaf in recent years." Iruka instructed. "What about me Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked while still being tied to the rope. "Oh yeah...go take a seat Naruto and take the one that's right next to Hinata Hyuga there should be a textbook for you under as well." Iruka said to Naruto. Naruto gave his signature eye closed stare and started to get up on his feet without his hands and started walking towards his seat. "Hey, Naruto need some help with that?" Asked Shikamaru. "You got anything sharp?" Asked Naruto while walking up the aisle. " Why use something like that when I can just untie you." Responded Shikamaru. " So I can hurt myself and I wouldn't have to attend this stupid school that's why." Everyone in the class started to laugh hysterically when Naruto said his joke but Choji responded with " That's pretty dark Naruto you doing okay?" Naruto responded with "No I'm fine just untie me". While attempting to head over to his seat while getting pointed at by the class except Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. He noticed that the Hyuga girl just kept staring at him and not laughing at the elephant in the room that was Naruto Uzumaki like the rest. The girl was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a very dark purple jacket that had the Hyuga crest next to her zipper line. Her hair was very short but had long bangs on each side of her head. She had a mesh shirt under her white shirt tucked into her pants which were a dark purple as well. Her belt was a dark brown color as well as her shoes which were cuffed with the bottom of her pants. Lastly her eyes had a lavender color with no dark pupils like others have which kinda looked unpleasant to Naruto at first glance. "What are you looking at? What? Are you gonna laugh at me too?" Said Naruto. Suddenly she tried to put her hands up by proving that she wouldn't be that kind of person to laugh at a him but the fast motion of one of her hands knocked down a pencil that was sitting down on the edge of the table. "WOAH!" Said Naruto as his feet stepped on Hinata's pencil and hit his head first on the aisle steps but at the same time releasing his knot to the rope. "HAHAHA Hinata made Naruto fall with just her pencil! Nice one Hinata!" Kiba Exclaimed. " What? No, I..I didn't mean to.." Hinata tried to say but was interrupted quickly. The class started to laugh more as Naruto got up from his fall and looked at everyone with his closed eye expression. He then turned to Hinata who grew a red face when he stared at her with an upset expression. " Yeah very funny Hyuga," Said Naruto. " Next time why don't you do it to someone your own size." Followed Naruto. " I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to.." Hinata tried to apologize but Naruto ignored her and took his seat between her and Shikamaru. " Yeah whatever just don't do it again and if you're sorry than keep your actions to yourself," Naruto said as he looked for the textbook under the table. Hinata looked down at her table with a sad expression disappointed with what just happened. " CLASS BE QUIET !" Iruka yelled. " We wasted eight minutes of class time so as a punishment I will be extending the class to another eight minutes by doing Clone Jutsu demonstrations right before my lecture." Repeated Iruka. A gigantic amount of sighs were made from the class as they all looked at Naruto who they thought was at fault for what just happened. " Sasuke you're quiet today why don't you come up in front of the classroom and perform the Clone Jutsu. May I remind the class that the Clone Jutsu is only one of the Jutsu that is going to be part of your genin entrance exams in 2 years as well so it's better to start now than later." Iruka said.

The moment Sasuke got up from his seat all the girls including the two next to him started to swoon over him loudly. " Now Sasuke I want you to think of someone you respect and copy their exact appearance as well as making yourself a replica of The Third Hokage. Sasuke ended up doing a perfect imitation of his brother Itachi and almost every one of the girls started to scream out loud hurting all the boys' ears then did what his teacher said and became a replica of the Third Hokage. " Okay, good job Sasuke. I think you can pass the exams later with flying colors when you graduate." Said Iruka. " Now next up is Naruto come on down and show the class how you improved," Iruka said while Sasuke was heading back to his seat. " But why? I just sat down." Naruto responded, "Just come on do the clone Jutsu." Iruka said back. As soon as Naruto got to the front of the room he began activating the Jutsu.

**CLONE JUTSU!**

Everyone except Hinata and Sasuke started to laugh again as he did an almost accurate copy of Iruka but with big lips that looked like it came out of a cartoon. Everyone in the class started to laugh again as Naruto became embarrassed and look down on the ground.

**Naruto's thoughts*** _Goddamnit! I can walk on water, jump through buildings and mountains from the highest point but I can't even do something as simple as a lifeless clone!_

Iruka looked at Naruto feeling bad that he unknowingly put his student in the spotlight. " Well, you did pretty well besides the lips part so you can take your seat again just practice in your free time and you will be done in no time". Iruka said. " Alright since there isn't enough time for the rest I will postpone the clone Jutsu till tomorrow. " As for you Naruto, Lord Third wants to speak to you after class so be sure to head over there before you go to Ichiraku and after that, you will be cleaning the faces after tomorrow's class as well since it's going to end early tomorrow," Iruka said. " Yeah, whatever". Naruto responded as he went back to his seat. " Now everyone move to page 104 on chapter 4 in the leaf's 13th edition of its history textbook today we will be talking about the Nine tails attack that happened exactly ten years ago. "So before I start Is there anyone that would like to describe what they recall from the previous lecture from last week?" Sakura Haruno stood up a raised her hand and started speaking. " The Nine-Tails attack began on October 10th just ten years ago. It mysteriously appeared in the center of the village attacking buildings and the people with it. Many Ninja including the top-secret Anbu began retaliating against it to prevent any more deaths from occurring. The Fourth Hokage was able to defeat the Nine-Tails but at the cost of his own life." Sakura finally said and sat back down. " Right as always Sakura". Iruka replied. " Yea BillBoard Brow good job I guess that big forehead of yours does something useful after all." Said Ino sounding hysterical. " YOU WANNA DIE?" retorted Sakura. " WHAT?! YOU GOT A BEEF WITH ME I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU FOR ONCE!" Exclaimed Ino. " MY ASS YAMANAKA!" Sakura said out loud. " Can't you two shut up for once? you're making everyone's ears bleed with your obnoxious bickering. You both are annoying." Sasuke said to the two girls in question while still maintaining his pose. " Sasuke don't be like that anything for you Sasuke…" Both Sakura and Ino said in unison.

**Naruto thoughts***

I wish Sakura would talk to me like the same way she does to Sasuke. " Okay, class so today we will be talking about the Nine-Tails and the other eight Bijuu," Iruka said. The Bijuu consists of 9 different powerful creatures that can hold an enormous amount of chakra. They are all numbered because they each have a specific amount of actual tails corresponding to their numbered order. Though as powerful as they seem they are not immortal. Once they are defeated they will never be able to come back ever again which is why whenever they are in bad condition to fight they tend to act more aggressive as a result. Coming back to the incident ten years ago, The fourth Hokage was the first Ninja in leaf history to stop the Nine-Tails permanently since the First Hokage but at the cost of his own life like your classmate Sakura Haruno had mentioned before."

_\- later-_

" Look at the time I guess class is about to be over any minute now." Iruka followed saying. " Please put your textbooks back into the desks and I will see you all tomorrow morning."

_\- Academy Gate, 2:13 PM - _

All of the kids from the Academy began to run out of the school and either head straight home if not at least hang around the village and played around in the snow with the remaining time they had before sunset. " Sasuke! Please go on a date with me?" Which was what every girl in the Academy had said to him when they were circling him at the same time. " BACK OFF LOSERS HE'S MINE!" Sakura said when she was literally throwing the girls out of her way at the same time. "Sasuke. Wanna go to Ichiraku with me so we can spend some time together?" Sasuke was about to say no when suddenly...a male voice was heard from a distance. " Sasuke. Your older brother told me to come pick you up from school. We need help decorating the house with him and Izumi." The person that said it wore what looks to be a leaf village vest and attire but with the Uchiha police force crest at the right side of his long sleeve blue shirt and vest with armor patterning on each of his legs. He had dark black hair and eyes. He had what looks to be black linings on each side of his face pointed diagonally towards his eyes then the bottom of his face. " Shisui! You're here!" Exclaimed Sasuke as he ran through the crowd of girls and towards one of his brother's best friends. " Let's get going then," Shisui said to Sasuke. " Yeah let's go home". Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at the two from the gates looking disappointed as the rest of the girls were but looked down in grief. " Hey, Sakura I'm willing to eat some Ichiraku with you! Heck, I was already going there mysel…" Naruto was quickly shut down by Sakura's response as the rest of the girls were going about their business. " Don't you have 4 heads to clean up including yourself Naruto? I cannot imagine any girl or anyone for that matter that would hang out with you plus you have paint all over your clothes and you smell like..paint...go be a slob somewhere else" Ino laughed as she just witnessed her friend/enemy standing her ground. Naruto looked down in grief as he watched Ino and Sakura walking down the path leading to the main streets.

" Umm N..N..Naruto." He turned around to see who was calling his name finding out that it was Hinata that called him. " Oh, it's you Hinata did you need anything?" Naruto asked. "Um n..not really just I wanted to say I was sorry for making you fall in front of everyone I didn't mean to It's just that I get nervous…" Hinata was soon interrupted by his voice by saying " Oh that? Nah, don't worry about it. It was just a class joke I was tied to ropes after all plus I fall more often than you think so the fall wasn't that bad." Naruto responded.

" Y..yeah? Well, thank you…" Hinata said. " No problem..but hey do you want to come with me to Ichiraku. Well after I speak to the old man of course." Hinata blushed at the thought of hanging out with Naruto but had other plans for the day that involved more training with her cousin. " I would love to Naruto but I have to go home and train with my mother and father." Hinata had replied but sounded disappointed that she gave up her opportunity of a lifetime. " Well okay then cya," Naruto said and ran off but straight to Hokage tower. Hinata walked the same path as the Ino and Sakura did but straight home.

_\- Hokage tower, 2:40 PM - _

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower and mentally prepared his excuse on why he painted the four great faces of the previous Hokage but failed as soon as he bumped into the Third Hokage in one of the hallways leading to the office. " Ah, Naruto It's nice seeing you this evening. How are you?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto replied saying " Umm good seeing you to old man umm you wanted to talk to me about something? " Yes, of course, let's talk in my office." Hiruzen sat on his chair while Naruto seated on a smaller chair in the middle of the office while giving his closed eye expression. " Sorry for painting on the Hokage's today I don't know what got over me," Naruto said to the Third Hokage while scratching his head at the same time. " Yes it was a bit extreme for a prank so Iruka will supervise you tomorrow after class but that isn't what the issue is today," Hiruzen said giving Naruto a feeling of relief but then tensed back up when Hiruzen finished what he was saying. " What do you mean old man?" Naruto questioned. Hiruzen disregarded the part where Naruto called him an old man and closed his eyes for a brief moment. " Naruto I just want to hear why you said you wanted to leave the Academy and not become a ninja". Hiruzen asked with a serious tone. " Well, I don't feel the need to become one since I can just be happy with the basics like running at certain heights or use it for fun," Naruto added. Hiruzen didn't like the answer he was getting so he decided to add a bit of context to Naruto so he can get a definitive answer.

" Naruto..having those abilities such as standing in certain places will not do you any good when you are older, the reason you were placed in the Academy was to mature you into a better person, not just a shinobi. I know living by yourself is very hard for someone your age but there will always be people who care for you like your teacher Iruka" Hiruzen said. " But that's all I have nobody else and Iruka sensei only talks to me when I'm being punished or when we are at Ichiraku," Naruto added. " He's a teacher Naruto he treats everyone the same no matter who they are or what village they come from. New people from different villages come in to live here every day and no matter what they are or where they come from they are always considered important because when becoming Hokage...**eVeRyOneISoUrFamIly**" Both Naruto and Hiruzen said at the same time. " It doesn't seem to work for me old man. A lot of the villagers always have something to say to me and I don't even know them nor do I get why the kids avoid me." Hiruzen looked surprised that Naruto picked up that detail and was able to say it with no issue.

Hiruzen was about to talk until one of the Hokage tower assistance's walked in with one of the people who came from a town that is located nearby the land of Sound but still in the Land of Fire. "Lord Hokage one of the spokesmen from Dantou town has arrived in the village to speak with you." The female Jounin Ninja said. " Right. Naruto listen to me very carefully. When you become a ninja just like everyone else in the academy you will meet new people that really will care for you and yes, some people are hard to get by but in time the more they spend time with you either he or she will appreciate your kindness and eventually will never want to leave you alone sooner than you will expect, then you will soon realize what it means to be apart of something twice as bigger than a regular shinobi." Hiruzen said. Naruto looked at the old man with a strange face but decided to wave it off in his head. " Yeah, sure whatever you say cya." Naruto replied.

_\- 5 minutes later - _

Naruto was walking down the hallway from the Hokage's office thinking to himself about what the Third Hokage had said. He wasn't too happy with the pep talk he was given because it didn't give him any understanding of why being a shinobi was important anyways.

"That old man doesn't get it plus he's always talking about how the village comes first I couldn't care less about them you know. What about me? Why can't I just choose what's best for myself? It's not like anyone I know needed me at home anyway." Naruto spoke to himself. Naruto continued to be in his thoughts for the remainder of the time that he was in the hallway until he heard someone talking to another person about a certain room " Hey did you guard the scroll room? We don't want anyone going in the room but the Hokage himself. Everything there is top secret ranked scrolls and databases of the previous ninja including the Hokages." One of the Jounin ninjas said. " Yea you don't think I know that? Do you realize who are you talking too? Let's just go already I'm already tired of standing here besides, no one could make their way in or out of the Hokage tower without authorization anyways. Once we get back it will look like we never left in the first place." Said the other Ninja while both disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke at the sametime.

Naruto heard the conversation too well from his side of the stairs.

_**Naruto's thoughts***_ _Ha! What complete idiots! Top secret Jutsu scrolls all in just one room underground? Plus I already know a way out through the back to boot ya know! Just imagine that amount of pranks I can make with just only one Jutsu or whatever is inside there!_ As soon as he was in the clear. Naruto made his way through the door and down the steps towards the scroll room that he heard about.

Little did he know that the scroll that he was going to pick out was about to change his life forever.

\- Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki END -

\- Chapter 2 Preview -

\- December 18th, Naruto's apartment, 3:46 PM -

Naruto successfully managed to steal one sealing scroll from the secret scrolls room but ended up picking one from a random table due to the limited amount of time he had till the Jounin Ninja arrive back. He sat on his bed and began to uncover it.

" Aw come on! This sealing scroll doesn't make any sense! What the heck is a Hiraishin?!"

Chapter 2: An unknown discovery

\- To be continued -

**I will be updating the story once per day so please stay tuned. **

**One thing to mention is that I tend to forget about adding quotations to the dialogue so please forgive me. It kinda does ruin the experience enough so I will continue to edit the chapters If I or my viewers find any more errors like this. **

**It usually takes 30 minutes to update another version of the doc sorry if you had to suffer through the text.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unknown Discovery

_**\- Previously - **_

_**Naruto's thoughts****_ _Ha! What complete idiots! Top secret Jutsu scrolls all in just one room underground? Plus I already know a way out through the back of the building to boot ya know! Just imagine the number of pranks I can make with just only one Jutsu ... or whatever is inside there!_

_As soon as he was in the clear. Naruto made his way through the door and down the steps towards the scroll room that he just heard about_

_Naruto Rebirth chapter 2:_

_An unknown discovery_

_December 18th, Year ?, 2:56 PM_

_\- Hokage Tower, The Ancient Scroll Room -_

While entering the scroll room Naruto was surprised that it didn't have any seal to block any trespassers from entering without consent. "Jeez for a SECRET scroll room it sure doesn't feel secret. Especially when IT SHOULD HAVE A SECRET DOOR, TO BEGIN WITH, pfh guard my butt." Naruto said to himself.

Inside the room were tall shelves on top of shelves of scrolls and documents. From a bird's eye view, the room was not that big actually with it only having 4 sides like a square. There were boxes stacked on top of each other that were on the floor with specific labels that were probably organized in some way.

The documents and scrolls on the shelves were organized in alphabetical order since there were signs on each row with corresponding letters with small walkways between each lettered shelf.

"Oh man! Where should I start? Nah who am I kidding If I go through every single thing in this room I'll get caught for sure when those guards come back. I need to think of some crazy move or technique and hope that it even exists here." Naruto said to himself again.

Naruto continued to look through any document or scroll that had sounded interesting enough to cause a ruckus for the area where he was going to do his prank. " Okay, what does this blue book say? Jeez, it's thin." Naruto said. Naruto frowned deeply when he opened the book. " Oh come on! Seals for creating explosive tags? What kind of secret room is this!? I learned that in the academy literally during the first year." He said. Naruto also found small scraps of paper with red outlines on each side that were in a box right under where the blue book was sitting before.

"Well crap I didn't think they put up ninja supplies in a room like this too but what am I gonna do with this stuff? Plant them on each corner of the tower and let it explode out paint at my command?" Naruto said as he slapped himself after saying that idea without thinking. "OH MAN CAN I EVEN REPLACE AN EXPLOSION WITH ACTUAL PAINT!?" Naruto yelled out. He then tried flipping through the book to see what he just said was possible and found something worth reading.

**Book Information:** _Anything goes in the world of fuinjutsu. Even with an explosion tag, in this case, as long as there is a qualified paper on standby and the object in question, whether it is sealing a real shinobi or something as discrete like liquid it is always possible for it to be stored away until the caster commands it for use_.

Naruto began reading out loud the last bit of info from the page as well. "blah blah blah _however even when modifying an explosion tag it is always only released through the signature hand seals. In this case, it would be the snake hand sign seal also known as Mi but depending on the amount of the weight of said object that is sealed away, the tag could also be triggered in a certain amount of time._" Naruto continued.

" blah blah blah _both hands should be clasped together with all fingers intertwined with the left thumb being outside the hands and the right on the inside._" Naruto said as he read out loud.

"Yeah, I already know that jeez. Why did I read that part? It's not like anyone is listening or watching me like I'm the main character of a story and has to know every little detail that goes along with it." Naruto paused for a moment and stood in silence. "meh who cares. Let's see how much paint I have left in my backpack. Naruto said to himself.

Naruto still managed to have a small tub of paint left in his bag which was already too big enough to be carrying around with in the first place to the point that it was stretching the backpack to show it's cylinder shape from the outside. " Okay, no more of this crap lets go see if there are any more things to learn." Naruto finally said laughed evilly.

Naruto took some of the pieces of explosive tags into his backpack and continued to move on deeper into the rest of the room.

\- Hokage's office, 2:40 pm 16 minutes earlier -

Meanwhile. The Third Hokage and the citizen from Dantou town were speaking about something that seemed to be an actual problem at the moment. The third Hokage was standing by the only windows that were on his side of the room while the other person bowed and sat on the chair that Naruto was sitting on before.

"Uh good afternoon Lord Hokage". The person said. "Likewise, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi by the way. Do you mind telling me your name if you don't mind?" Hiruzen asked. " Of course Lord Sarutob...I mean lord Hokage umm my name is Tomita Shingen I traveled from my home from Dantou because something had happened to us that is hurting the village." Tomita said.

The third Hokage turned around to sit on his chair while using his smoke pipe at the same time and looked at the Dantou villager. " Please...do explain," Hiruzen asked. The villager replied by doing what the village leader asked. "My home has been ransacked by thugs who were claiming that they were now owning everything that my people including me have. They are going around to everyone's shops, farms and homes demanding their rent from my people and started to threaten that if they didn't get their money they would start holding up our dam and break the water supply. We didn't comply with their needs at first but they started attacking innocent pedestrians from the town's road and no one was able to fight them off without being killed themselves. We don't have any ninja or anyone who specializes in combat since everyone is mostly workers with their businesses or is a part of the shipping company we have there at Dantou and the rest of the people are either farmers including myself." The villager had finally said.

"Is that all? Just some random group of criminals that want money?" The Third responded. " No that's not all. My family...no our families children were taken hostage as well...They took one of my children. I have 3 children who are under 10 years old except for one who is 11. Those bandits said their group are in an agreement with a village someplace else. Rumors say that the bandits' group is involved with a man who was the leader of a drug-dealing cartel. That's all I know so far regarding them. What I know is that the bandits are looking for children who have certain capabilities similar to shinobi. My guess is they are supposed to go around different areas just to capture other kids so that they can get their extra money's worth. Tomita finally said.

"And they are just going around robbing different places just to get a bonus and grow their organization as well?" The Third Hokage replied. Tomita looked back to Hiruzen " YES I mean... yes lord Hokage I think that's the issue but I'm not so sure cause most of the things I heard were rumors. Which is why I came to you lord Hokage. We need your help to stop them because we heard the leaf ninja were the most elite. We even heard that the genin here were already becoming stronger than their predecessors in such a short amount of time." Tomita said. "I'm greatly flattered by your comment about our shinobi but these types of missions are still seen as Jounin leveled since we don't often make our younger ninja attend these types of life-threatening situations. I am sure that you and your family will be in safe hands once I inform the mission administration and before you know it everything will be returning to normal so do not worry. As for the children I doubt they will be leaving without any extra benefits. I think we had enough for now so let us get you accommodated for your travel back to your home." The Third Hokage said. " Once the mission will be considered we will send a team out there to defend your land." Hiruzen finally said. " Thank you, Lord Hokage thank you for helping my town!" Tomita said while bowing towards Hiruzen's direction.

Hiruzen and Tomita walked out of the office to meet with the mission council to give more info on the problem that was discussed.

December 18th, Year ?, 3:13 pm

\- Hokage Tower, The Scroll Room -

Loud voices were heard from outside of the scroll room. Naruto panicked and decided to just leave so that he wouldn't get caught. "Damn it! Back Already?" Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto accidentally knocked his ankle into the table he was next to.

" OW!" Naruto yelled.

A yellow scroll fell off the table right in front of him as he was holding the ankle that was in pain. " What's this? Why is this scroll this color? It looks cool also. Alright, you're coming with me to your new home since everything else looks plain ya know." Naruto said.

Naruto put the scroll into whatever space was available inside the backpack and left the room without a trace. Naruto was also able to place the paint rigged tags throughout the hallways when he was in the clear then managed to get out of the Tower through the back basement door. In minutes Naruto was running around the building to the front yard and jumped over the front walls but ended up bumping into one of Konoha's Jounin.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIO…" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted. "Oh, Naruto It's you! Do you remember me?" The man said. Naruto looked up to the man that looked familiar but at the same time not really. The man had short black spiky hair just like Naruto's but without the bangs on each side of the head. He had a Jounin vest with the standard Konoha ninja outfit under with standard dark blue shoes as well.

He had a piece of a cloth lighter similar color of blue but with tan-colored diamond shapes around circling his waist with an Uchiha crest on above the diamond design as well. Other than that his forehead was covered with a leaf headband as do other ninjas in the village do. However, his right side of his face looked damaged with lined marks pointing horizontal of that part of the face.

"Not really…wait aren't you friends with that grey-haired guy? You know the one that everyone talks about? What was his name? Koshki Hatskee?" Naruto continued. "Or was it…" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted. " It's kakashi Hatake Naruto…" The man said with his normal eye twitching. "Oh.. then no I don't know who you are but Should I?" Naruto asked.

Obito was not taking that his teammate was a well-known shinobi compared to himself but disregarded it for the moment and tried to remind Naruto who he was. "The name is Obito...do you have any memory of me?" Obito replied. "Nope, not really. Naruto said as he began circling Obito trying to get home as fast as possible.

Obito deadpanned. "Well do you want to talk at Ichiraku? I heard how much you like ramen and I got about twenty minutes before I head to…" Obito was interrupted quickly by Naruto's quick response. " Oh, I just remembered I have to be home to..UNCLOG...MY TOILET yea…. BYE!" Naruto said as he began running down the road. Obito deadpanned once again watching his teacher's son run back to wherever he was going since he wasn't buying the excuse. " Come on...the toilet? He couldn't even say to study or something?" Obito shrugged as he went to his direction. " He sure is something," Obito said to himself.

\- A couple of minutes later -

Naruto kept running as fast as he could towards his apartment. "I gotta hurry! This scroll can't open itself!" Naruto said to himself but was bumped into someone again but not hard enough to make him fall back like before. " HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY THIS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Naruto yelled. "Watch where I'm going? You're the one who's running like a freak." The boy in question replied in a rude tone. "Sasuke? Shouldn't you be helping that zombie guy or something?" Naruto told his classmate. " I am helping by buying the supplies...and his name is Shisui and don't call him a zombie." Sasuke said back. " I don't know...the rest of you guys all look dead to me especially that Obito guy." Naruto said back. " Huh? What was that dobe?" Sasuke retorted as he placed his face in front of his classmates. " What? you deaf or something? You know what I said." Naruto clapped back.

Sasuke was about to say something back till he remembered where he came here for. " Whatever. I don't have time for your…woah what the heck was that?" Sasuke questioned. " What was what? What are you talking about...oh snap…" Naruto shrieked for a moment feeling the massive earthquake that seemed to make noise coming from Hokage tower. Most villagers around the area began to look towards the building at the same time Naruto turned around from his classmate.

The noise from what was thought to be an earthquake began to spread across the village shaking everything and everyone standing on top of the ground. " Why is everything shaking so much!? Sasuke said. "Uhhhh I don't know…" Naruto responded but began to run as fast as he can from where he was standing. Like the rest of the citizens, Sasuke wasn't able to stand on the ground as the shaking kept becoming more and more extreme. "Naruto hold on to something you idiot are you trying to hurt yoursel...huh? Naruto! Where are you going!?" Sasuke yelled as he saw his classmate running away to whereever he was going. Sasuke looked back to the tower and his eyes widened.

The Hokage tower's roof exploded up into the air as a big splash of paint was blowing up from the inside of the building effectively hitting the Hokage statues faces practically covering them in bright red paint. The windows of the tower began to pour out the massive amount of paint that was filling up the interior and almost all of the rooms inside.

The front door of Hokage tower busted wide open as all the people that were inside slid out of the building along with the amount of liquid pouring out at the same time.

The Third Hokage was also among those groups of people as well. Everyone including Iruka, Third Hokage and the visitor from Dantou coughed out the fresh paint from their mouth. " Umm does this happen normally?" Tomita asked. "Yes...yes it does…." Hiruzen replied. "But who did this?" Tomita followed. " Lord Third shall I…," Iruka said. "Please do..." Hiruzen insisted as he spat the rest of the paint from his mouth.

"**NAAAARRRRRUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!"**

\- Naruto's Apartment -

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Iruka Sensei is going to kill me! OPEN OPEN OPEN YOU DAMN DOOR!" Naruto yelled to himself as he struggled to unlock his door. "Ah finally even though it's my own house he probably thinks I'm out somewhere hiding or watching the wreckage from a building or something. Now back to business." Naruto said.

Naruto's apartment had two rooms and a bathroom. The front door led to the living room and was mixed in with the kitchen while the hallway from the living/kitchen room lead to the bathroom on the side of the wall and straight toward was his bedroom. Naruto took out the scroll from his backpack and began to unravel it while shutting his window with curtains and sat on his bed. " Okay time to see what this mystery scroll is all abo...Aw, come on! This sealing scroll doesn't make any sense! What the heck is a Hiraishin?!" Naruto said. He began to read out the small description on the corner of the scroll.

" _The Hiraishin also named as the Flying Thunder God can be performed when a user places the seal shown below on any object that is identified as a solid. After the user places the sealing mark on that said object it will never be erased even after the user's death. You can get to certain marked areas within a blink of an eye." _

Naruto's eyes gleamed and sparkled from reading the description.

" Holy CRAP this is great! I don't have to use my legs anymore! Oh, wait there's a note on the bottom."

"_Warning, excessive use will greatly enlarge the risk of the users' life. It is not recommended to share this with inexperienced ninja and should only be used in times of nee..._YEA I don't care I'M READY TO LEARN!" Naruto said to himself and started to analyze the seal that's written on the scroll.

\- Naruto's bedroom, 7:43 PM -

While the rest of the village were traumatized by the stunt that was pulled by Naruto. He was struggling with learning to successfully do what was instructed from the scroll and began questioning if it was something that could be learned in just a few hours. "Okay, I think I got it but I need something to test it out on but it is so hard to understand…." Naruto whined.

Naruto began to feel the seal appearing on his left hand and pressed it on the wall of his bedroom but nothing happened. " This is a bunch of crap. This isn't worki...oh wait what the heck is going on here?" Suddenly the seal on his right started to show a yellow glow among the characters of the seal and his hand began pushing out chakra from his hand. " What the...Okay, I think I'm doing this right then after all…" Naruto said and pressed his hand again against the wall and started to feel odd. He pulled his hand away from the wall and saw the same design of the seal on it. " I DID IT I FREAKING DID.."

Right before he could blink he fell through what felt like a bright void and fell on a flat surface. " Ow! That's probably the worse fall I've taken. Wait where am I?" Naruto said as he got up on his feet.

Naruto took a look at the room he stood in. The room had nothing but a small bed on a flat pink stone surface that had rails on each edge of the bed. There was an empty opened closet with just a clothes hanger. The walls were tan colored with pillars on each side and corner with four pillars horizontal on the walls and four vertical on each corner. There was a door on one side of the room probably leading outside but he wasn't so sure. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first but what caught his attention was a piece of thread hanging from the roof with an oddly shaped kunai hanging along with it.

" What the heck is going on and what is a kunai doing here by itself?" Naruto grabbed the kunai and cut the thread that was linked with it. "Three sharp points instead of the regular ones? Well, it looks cool enough to keep honestly so I guess it's mine now. Wait it has the same seal that was on that scroll." Naruto said to himself. He remembered that anything that was associated with the seal could be used to teleport to as long as it was a hard object. " This is crazy! Whoever made this has to be so popular! Just imagine the things that person did with just one stupid weapon!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto put the kunai in his backpack and walked to the pink stone bed. It had a blanket and railings like it was meant to be for a baby

but he didn't think too much of it. " Why was the bed not made? It looks dirty so it must be that the person who knew about this place never came back." Naruto continued.

" I don't think I should be here anymore I think It's giving me the creeps but... why does this place feel so familiar?" Naruto questioned but made his out the door.

He ended up in the middle of a forest. The building from the outside looked roughed up and pretty much left to dust. It was all made of wood like a regular old shack. Naruto slid down the hill and began to walk away from the area since the sun was almost done with setting down since it was getting dark.

Suddenly an old man with a large wagon was seen walking down the little path that leads nowhere and from the village. " HEY OLD MAN! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?! I'M A BIT LOST!" Naruto yelled while walking toward the man.

"Kid...one, don't call me an old man, second what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the festival with your family?" The man replied. "One, I don't have a family, two there's a festival? Where?" Naruto asked. " It's where I'm heading towards. It's right outside the walls of the Leaf Village. I don't know why it would right outside their walls but I guess it's for a change of scenery. Anyways you're lost, right? Need me to take you there? I just need to send supplies that were ordered anyways might as well look around before I leave back home." The man suggested.

"Uh..no thanks, I just needed to know where the village was thanks though." Naruto replied. " Well alright kid don't get lost again because there's never going to be anyone to protect you when you're alone, you know. Cya." The man responded once again and walked towards the festival. " Yea thanks a lot old man," Naruto said.

Naruto was alone once again. " Okay come on seal work your magic. Take me ho…" Naruto was interrupted by an odd noise that came from one of the bushes on the other side of the road. " What was that!?" Naruto said panicking. "Uhhh who's out there? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

" It's that kid that came from that house wreck." An unknown person said while walking out of the bushes. Right after the person walked out two more of them wearing the same ninja attire walked out at the same time and began approaching Naruto. " Hey, kid. We saw you come out of that building. We were here first so give us that Kunai that was inside there. We changed our minds and decided to keep it for ourselves." The second and taller ninja asked.

" Uh what Kunai? I don't have anything on me right now. I'm just some kid walking around the forest ya know?" Naruto said as he began to walk backwards from the ninja with his hands behind his back. "Don't fuck with us kid do you realize who you are talking to?" The third ninja replied in a harsh tone. " In case you don't know or understand what we are, we're from Takigakure and we need that weapon for more important shit so hand it over! Unless...you want to get hurt." The first ninja said in an intimidating tone.

" Come on guys you don't want to hurt a ten-year-old child who still can't spell his name right?...right?" Naruto said as he began sweating hard.

Two of the three ninjas pulled out their kunai and threw it directly at Naruto with no hesitation. The kunai was close into cutting Naruto's face but didn't exactly hit the target...or did it?

"**NO NO! NOT MY HAIR! I WAS GROWING THESE!"**

—-—-—-—

Chapter: An Unknown discovery End.

\- Next chapter -

Chapter 3: Naruto vs TakiGakure: The next fastest thing

_**Authors note:**_ _I was going to end the chapter after the fight but since I hit my page limit I thought it was better to put it off till the next one to start of his first adventure. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, etc if you find any please put it in the review box. _

_Okay for Naruto understanding the thunder god seal so fast I made it shorter for him to learn because he wasn't just any random ninja. He still has his dad's chakra in the eight trigrams seal which is why he couldn't control where he was teleporting to. I put it that the seal would confuse Naruto with Minato somewhat and would randomly work at certain times and for now, It doesn't work on Naruto's command similar to how he did poorly with clone jutsu because his chakra control which is another reason to why it worked fast but not very accurate if you get what I'm saying. Also, I will be using only a couple of characters from fillers from the actual anime and try to add more to their background rather than just them showing up once and then not be seen again like how most filler characters are and not just fillers, canon characters that were dead will be returning as well. _

_It will be a short while for me to write the next chapter since I need to write and plan out how this fight is going to play out and what comes after.. If you liked what you read favorite and follow it but if you don't then it's up to you. _

_Alright cya soon._


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto vs Takigakure

**\- Previously - **

"Come on guys you don't want to hurt a ten-year-old child who still can't spell his name right?right?" Naruto said as he began sweating hard.

Two of the three ninjas pulled out their kunai and threw it directly at Naruto with no hesitation. The kunai was close to cutting Naruto's face but didn't exactly hit the target...or did it?

**"NO NO! NOT MY HAIR! I WAS GROWING THESE!"**

_Naruto: Rebirth Chapter 3: _

_Naruto vs Takigakure: The next fastest thing_

_December 18th, Year ?, 8:36 PM_

_\- Outside of the walls, the abandoned building -_

The standard kunai that the Takigakure ninja threw flew through the air between them and the kid in orange. Naruto lost his balance after the attack and was finally intimidated enough to make a run for it.

"The runt is fleeing what do we do?" Asked one of the Taki shinobi.

"Don't worry he's only heading to a dead end. If he keeps running through the bushes, it will be only a matter of time until we find him."The second replied following the third ninja to speak.

"Let's scare him a bit before we kill him. I want to have some fun before we get back the item."

_\- Meanwhile - _

"Damn it! Why can't this stupid teleportation thing work?! JUST TAKE ME HOME YA KNOW!" Naruto yelled out loud. Naruto was running as fast as he could away from the hostiles chasing him but due to how dark it was outside it was hard for him to find any decent sighting of where he was heading to.

Suddenly one of the Taki ninjas appeared in front of him making Naruto jump back in terror. " LEAVE ME ALONE! I GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU GUYS! Exclaimed Naruto. The ninja didn't say anything but continued to walk forward towards him. The other two appeared behind him shoving Naruto to the ground making him land on his stomach. " Let's make this quick right kid? We don't have time to pretend ninja with you." The ninja front of Naruto had said.

The third Taki shinobi pulled Naruto up with his left arm while the other ninja pulled the backpack out of his shoulders and placed it on theirs. " Perfect, this is what we needed." one of them said. The third shinobi threw Naruto against a tree wall making him wheeze terribly or at least enough that he wouldn't be able to breathe for a couple of seconds. Naruto began to feel teary-eyed while feeling a tremendous amount of pain. His tattered painted clothes began to rip in noticeable sized tears, especially his favorite jacket and pants that were gifted to him mysteriously on his 10th birthday just exactly two months ago.

Naruto never knew who got the clothes for him but from what he can remember is that the tag that was attached to the present box that had a doodle of someone with grey spiky hair. There was also a fruit and vegetable basket as well. He took the presents that were sitting in front of his apartment door and opened it to see that it was an orange track jacket with black stripes down to the sleeves with the small Uzumaki crest right next to the zipper line and pants. Naruto was just barely getting his breath to catch up and started to slowly get back up.

The 3 taki ninja were standing next to each other watching the poor kid attempt to stand on his own two feet. " Now that we have what we were looking for I think it's time to get rid of the witness. It's time for you to die ki." One of the ninjas tried to finish but took their stance when Naruto turned into a white cloud of smoke.

**SEXY JUTSU!**

"What about now?" Naruto said in a womanly tone. The three ninjas looked at each other and pulled their masks and headgear off their faces. " WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE GIRLS!" Naruto said as he turned back into his beat-up form. All ninja turned out to be kunoichi which was the reason that Naruto's jutsu didn't work as planned. Each of the ninjas had their own colored hair. One with long brown hair, one with grey short hair and one with a light hazel color but was short as well. They all wore an all-black outfit with chest and leg plates also. The one with Naruto's backpack had opened it but found nothing inside but a large paintbrush. " HEY! This brat has nothing but a damn brush!" The brown-haired taki ninja exclaimed.

The rest were furious with what happened and thought Naruto switched it up on purpose. The grey-haired kunoichi began to grow a tick mark on her forehead.

"You know what you fucking shit you caused too many problems for us so I think it's time for you to die." The grey-haired ninja said. "OH YEAH?! Then come at me alone cause I'm not finished with you either." Naruto responded.

"No thanks, you fucking brat. Like I said I don't have time for your child games. FORMATION!" The Ninja said. All three of them began to go around Naruto in a triangle formation and pulled out their katanas. Naruto stood still unable to move away from being in the center. " Got any last words before you get cut in pieces?" Said the hazel hair ninja.

" Yeah...I do." Naruto said as he pulled his two hands together for the first time and yelled out something that was not in any way expected for an academy student.

_\- Flashback - _

_\- Hokage Tower, Scroll room - _

Naruto pulled out a blue scroll from one of the shelves in the aisle.

"Hmm… I wonder what this scroll does?" Naruto said as he began to unravel it. "_**The Shadow clone. Ranked B. **__The Shadow Clone imitates the casters' full body with their chakra splitting them into even amounts for each clone created. This variant of clones is more than a strategic diversion in battle. The clones are fully aware of their existence and mind and will do anything the caster asks them to. All knowledge from clones is transported to the user immediately after disbursement. Once they are hit, they disperse back into the user. This jutsu is forbidden to all shinobi since it diminishes all chakra. If the user creates more than necessary in battle the jutsu would lead to immediate death..."_ Naruto read and started the hand signs that were required.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! **

Suddenly three extra clones puffed out of the white smoke and immediately ran to their master. " HI BOSS!" Said one of the clones.

"YEA NICE TO MEET YOU, BOSS!" The other two said in unison. " OH crap, you guys can talk!" Naruto exclaimed. " Yes, of course, we do boss we're shadow clones after all." The first clone said. " Hey, the boss can we go to Ichiraku after this? I'm a bit hungry and being in you for so long made our stomachs hurt ya know!" The second clone said.

"That's what she said. Coughs* ." The third clone had teased. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!" The second clone had said while going up to the third clones face. Naruto walked between them and made sure a fight wouldn't break down to prevent any more noise from being noticed. "Okay okay stop fighting...trust me after we look through at all this free jutsu we can go slurp up all of the ramen we want.

"But boss." All the clones said in unison. " What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have enough money for all 4 of us or any more of us ya know?" The clones replied. " Guys. Guys! Didn't you hear what I said? Look around us, there could be a literal jutsu for just copying money or stuff somewhere in this room right now! We wouldn't have to work or do anything for the rest of our lives! Which is why I called you out guys today." Naruto concluded. "OH YEAH! WHO KNEW OUR BOSS COULD BE SO SMART!" The clones said at the same time.

"Now you're talking but less talking and more searching! GO FIND SOME MORE JUTSU FOR ME...I MEAN...US!" Naruto said out loud.

"YEAH!" All the clones exclaimed.

_\- Present time - _

"Got any last words before you die in pieces?" Said the hazel hair ninja.

"Yeah...I do." Naruto said as he pulled his two hands together for the first time and yelled out something that was not in any way expected for an academy student.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! **

In an instant, a big portion of the forest was covered in white smoke. The Taki Ninja looked around the area in astonishment and began lowering their swords. " What the hell…" The grey-haired kunoichi said. What appeared before them were a large wave of actual live clones sitting and standing on the forest trees completely circling the three Takigakure ninjas.

"**WE'RE GONNA CRUSH YOU HERE AND NOW!" **All of the clones said at once. " There's over 100 of them! What do we do!?" The brown-haired Taki ninja exclaimed. The hazel haired ninja looked at the original Naruto that was still in the center but this time he pulled out the three-pronged kunai which was in his pocket the whole time.

"As long as we kill the brat in the middle, it shouldn't matter if there are one hundred of him. FINISH HIM!" The hazel haired ninja said. The three Takigakura kunoichis began rushing towards the blonde as it was their only way to get out of the situation.

"EVERYONE PULL OUT THE WEAPON!" Naruto yelled as the clones did what he asked. "YES, SIR!" The 100 clones responded. Every single shadow clone pulled out their version of the kunai and started pushing chakra into the handle as Naruto did.

"WE GOT YOU NOW BRAT!" One of the Taki ninjas said out loud but in a blink of an eye, the original Naruto vanished into yellow light and was nowhere in sight. " Where did he go? He just vanished!" One of the kunoichis said and began looking around for the original in their direction.

"I'm right here!

"No, I'm left here!"

"Don't listen to that guy listen to me!"

"I'm the one with the Kunai remember?!"

"Come on ladies there's plenty more of me to go around!"

"I CALL THE BROWN HAIR!"

"NO, I CALLED HER FIRST!"

"Alright you can have her but I get the other one."

"Mmmm okay."

The Grey-haired Taki Ninja had enough of it. She was on the edge of her nerves by the extensive talking of each clone around her and her squadmates. " Where are you little shit! COME OUT NOW!" She exclaimed. A voice out from what looks to be heard from under the kunoichis called out by saying.

"DOWN HERE!" Said the unknown voice or should it be voices?

Three versions of Naruto dug their way up and jumped from the ground and socked the three ninjas in their faces at the same time. All three of them slid on the hard dirt floor dropping their weapons as well. Naruto and the two other clones stood their ground. " Look at the turntables!" One of the clones next to Naruto said. " Hey other me? I think you meant to look at how the tables have turned."The original Naruto said." Yeah, you idiot you just ruined the bosses moment." Said the other clone while flicking his others' nose. "OW sorry...Jeez…" The Naruto clone said.

Naruto looked at the Taki ninjas as they were still on the ground but this time huddled together. " If you're gonna get this kunai then you're gonna have to go through us," Naruto said. None of the kunoichis responded. "What? No answer? Okay…" Naruto said as he and the two clones teleported to the other 100 clones that were above on the trees. " EVERYONE GET READY! LET'S TEACH THESE CLOWNS A LESSON!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

Naruto threw a kunai that ended up right in front of the Takigakure ninja. " YOU WANT THAT KUNAI THEN HERE YOU GO!"

"ATTACK!"

"LET'S GET EM!"

Said every clone as they all teleported at the same time which from a distance created a big yellow flash and lit up the forest for a split second.

The Taki kunoichi stood up and was confused about where the copies of the blonde including the original went. " Where did he…he just disappeared."The brown-haired kunoichi said. " Let's just take the weapon and get out of here."The grey-haired kunoichi yelled out by saying "NO DON'T IT'S A…"

A big yellow flash appeared in front of their eyes and suddenly the whole area was dominated by a flying pillar of the shadow clones that just disappeared a few seconds ago.

**NARUTO'S 100 UZUMAKI BARRAGE! **

"no way…" The hazel Taki ninja said in a low tone.

"DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Yelled all of the shadow clones in unison.

The second the wave of shadows clones came in contact with the same spot the enemy was in. All three of the Taki shinobi went out black and began seeing stars. Loud punches and comments were the only things that were heard of in that small moment.

_\- December 18th, year?,9:21 pm -_

_\- Forest waterfall - _

The three Taki shinobi ended up with bumps and bruises all huddled up together in a small tied up net that was supposed to be used on any future enemies but ended up being used against themselves instead of by the horde of Naruto's.

The net that the ninja was in together was hoisted up into a tree branch that was directly above the river's cliff which immediately meant that they were about to fall from a high point at the end of the waterfall. "Let us go you, damn kid!" The grey-haired shinobi said.

Naruto was finishing the Taki's food rations while sitting on a small boulder. Behind him was the army of shadows clones looking both at the captured enemy and their leader with their closed eye expression. " You want me to let you go? Well okay…if you say so."

"Fellas let her rip!" Naruto commanded. The clones began pulling out their kunai to rip the rope that was knotted to ground, but one of the clones pushed everyone out of his way to do the honors. He began speaking gibberish and nonsense to himself and looked very white and messy which was clear that there would be one that had to be the improper shadow clone.

"HEY STOP! DON'T YOU DARE RIP THAT APART!" The grey-haired Taki ninja yelled to the impaired shadow clone but he wasn't listening and still was murmuring to himself.

Naruto walked up the capture Taki ninja on the net and said his last words to them. " The only thing I gotta tell you guys before you swim back to your village is never EVER come back here! I won't tell anybody what happened so save your embarrassment until you get back empty-handed...oh and one last thing."Naruto stated.

"DON'T EVER MESS WITH THE HIDDEN LEAF!" Naruto had glared at the trapped ninja while concluding.

The rope knotted to the ground began to rip apart as the improper clone had finished cutting it. " iT's dONe bOSs! I CuTtED tHe rOpe bOSs!" The clone exclaimed in a goofy tone.

The three ninjas that were in the net perished as they fell down the 200ft tall waterfall. Their voices and screams were quickly disappearing the more they dropped down. All of the clones watched on the edge as the three ninjas splashed into the wide river heading back to wherever they came from.

Naruto was tired, to say the least. This day had become nothing but a roller coaster ride of emotions so he decided to call it a day. It began raining and all of the clones started whining that they were getting cold and wet.

"Okay guys, good job! I guess you guys can head back now...jeez stop crying." Naruto said to his fellow clones.

All of the clones dispersed into smoke and nothing was left on the cliff but Naruto himself. He flopped down on his back due to the amount of chakra he pulled out in only a couple of minutes in his battle and felt his muscles becoming stiff.

Suddenly something roared nearby that sounded very upset that there was a loud commotion. " What was that?" Naruto said as he struggled to get back up. What made the loud sound came out of the cave that was on the other side of the cliff. The shape of the animal couldn't be distinguished until it came closer to view.

"A BEAR! Wait...why does it look like a panda?! Or is it a panda? CRAP! IT'S COMING STRAIGHT AT ME!" Naruto yelled to himself.

The animal started glaring at the blonde as it was running towards him to attack since it deemed him as a threat to it's home.

Naruto had no other choice but to jump over the cliff and hope that the teleportation technique would work and send him back home. He pulled out his kunai and hopped out in hopes that the jutsu would work. " COME ON BRING ME HOME! I'M GONNA DIE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Naruto exclaimed while falling to his potential death. "HELP MEEEE DAMN IT!."

Naruto realized he should've dropped into the river when he had the chance and cursed himself not thinking twice during the heat of the moment. Fortunately, he saw something from the height he was in that he wasn't about to fall flat on the ground. He saw what looked to be a wagon with a blanket or a curtain on top of it and hoped that it would break his 200ft fall.

"OH….please be a pillow inside. Please be a pillow inside. Please be a pillow inside." Naruto yelled while falling.

"AHHH! I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he got closer to the wagon hoping something inside would break his fall.

Eventually, the blond dropped through the sheet covers of the roof and net and found himself dazed almost entirely and slowly began losing his consciousness. " yOu wAnt To fEEd mE rAmeN? I'd lOve sOme as LoNg iT's fRom yOu SAkura…" Naruto said with a bump on his head.

Naruto wasn't able to snap out of his fall and fell asleep alongside the cargo that was in the wagon.

\- _Meanwhile - _

_\- Very far Outskirts of the leaf village, forest road path - _

The old man from before walked to his parked cargo wagon and horse holding an umbrella.

"I should have stayed with those lovely Konoha women instead of walking back home at this time of night hmm...It's just not right, but I'm already miles away from going back so I guess I'll keep going then."

The old man started to sit on his steed's back and started to move along the path towards wherever his destination was. " I'm probably the only one stuck traveling outside with a wagon tonight." The man said.

Little did the old man know that there would be an unexpected guest joining him on his rainy trip back home.

"sAkuRa pLEase...tHerE's pLentY oF mE tO gO aRouNd ya kNoW…" Naruto said in his sleep unaware that he will not wake up in his home tonight.

Chapter 3: Naruto vs Takigakure: The next fastest thing END

To be continued

Chapter 4: Fox Trot: Going Rouge. Kinda?


	5. Chapter 4: FroxTrot: Going rouge Kinda?

Authors Note*

Hehe, how long has it been since I posted a chapter? More than 1 Month or something? Sorry about that. I promised that I would post more chapters a while ago but I kept forgetting potential events and characters to make use of and plan out as the days went by and it became harder for me to get on a doc and start typing mostly because of laziness and how forgetful I would be but I'm back now. Enjoy.

4/8/20 EDIT:The chapter got fucked up by pasting random code instead of the actual chapter Srry I just found out this morning LMAO. I think its fixed now.

Naruto: Rebirth Chapter 4:

Foxtrot: Going rouge Kinda?

\- 2 years ago -

The sun appeared as it shined proudly from the blue sky. A young boy with bright yellow hair was found lying down on one of the heads of the Hokage monument. He opened his eyes finding the massive amount of light beaming towards his face as he raised his arm to feel the warmth of the sun soon to be already covered by clouds by then.

The shadows from the white-grey clouds began to hover over the Hokage monument with the boy disappearing out of sight. It was a casual and normal day in Konohagakure. The boy in question wore a tan-colored shirt with olive green long sleeves right under.

Walking around the village's market district a ball rolls up to him right towards his ankle.

The boy kneeled to grab the same ball that hit him without looking up so that he would surprise himself to the same kid that who he thought would play with him today.

" Look, isn't that boy?" A female voice had said. He looked up to see who it was only to find out that a group of the villagers and perhaps the same child that threw the ball looking at him with those same blunt eyes.

" Hey, don't play with him….You don't know what he is capable of." The man said to the small girl who threw the ball.

The blonde boy dropped the ball and slowly walked away from where he was standing in front of.

\- Later -

The boy slowly walked towards his favorite restaurant in the village hoping to get a nice greeting from the old man that introduced him to what was his favorite food, Ramen.

He stopped to look at all of the people inside sitting and enjoying their bowls of ramen and began to water for a new meal. He began to dig in through his pockets. Unfortunately, the only thing he had left for the month was two Ryo. He looked down and began walking back to what was his only place of comfort.

The boy walked down his apartment corridor and stopped at his front door. As soon as he began to open his it he heard someone calling him out as if they were demanding something.

"Hey, kid! Where's my month's rent?" That someone appeared to be an old lady who looked to be smoking a cigarette while holding a broom.

The blonde boy stepped outside of his door once again and walked towards the old lady that was the owner of the complex.

" Gimme rent." The old lady had said in a rude tone while sticking her open hand and her cigarette in mouth.

The boy pulled out his two and only money he had left and put on her hand and walked back into his home.

"Hmph...HUH? Only two dollars!?" The old woman had exclaimed. "Damned brat...fine I'll have it. Take it as a punishment for spending precious money like a spoiled kid." The old woman said to herself while walking slowly out of sight.

\- Soon after -

The blonde-haired boy slumped onto his bed staring at the ceiling trying to think nothing about what just happened this evening.

His stomach felt like he had something crawling inside of him. The boy felt a rush of embarrassment through his head and began to tear up slowly but surely.

He berated himself for not minding his business like most days but when it came to times like these he couldn't help himself to just close his eyes and never wake up...

\- Present time -

December 19th, Year ?, Time 1:00 PM

"Wake up!"

"HEY KID!"

"WAKE UP!"

"IT'S MORNING TIME KID SO…. GET UP!"

The sun appeared to try it's best to shine greatly as it could but ended being blocked by a tall shadow figure that was yelling random words for some reason.

"...Leave me alone..I'm sleeping here. Come back later..." Naruto had said while laying on the cushions that were in what looked to be...a wagon?

" WHAAA! A WAGON!" Naruto raised himself out of his trance and looked around his surroundings. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE AM." Naruto tried to finish but was pulled out of his little nest and struggled to stand on his two feet but then fell on his butt anyway.

" What the hell do you think you're doing in my wagon!" The dark figure had said.

Naruto, while still trying to get his eyes adjusted, tried his best to make out who it was yelling at him. The figure that he had trouble seeing ended up being the same man that asked Naruto for directions last night. Naruto began to respond.

" Ohhhh. You're that old man from last night." Naruto had said while getting on top of his two feet.

"Old man?" The man said.

There was an awkward pause between the two for a moment but Naruto started to break the ice for once.

" Soooo..how did it go with the leaf village women at the winter festival?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it was pretty nice I managed to cop a feel or two if you know what I me….WAIT WHY AM I TELLING AN EIGHT YEAR OLD ABOUT WOMEN! The man asked.

" I'm not an eight-year-old OLD man! I'm TEN!" Naruto said loudly.

" Oh right, that makes it so much better...wait no WHY WERE YOU IN MY WAGON?!" The man said.

" I DON'T KNOW STOP YELLING AT ME!" Naruto yelled back and gasped. " WHERE'S MY BACKPACK!? WHERE'S MY KUNAI!?" Naruto yelled at the man.

" I DON'T KNOW KID STOP SCREAMING!" The man said back loudly but walked inside of his wagon supply cart to see if any of the stuff Naruto said he lost was actually in it.

"Oh look what we have here. A ripped up orange backpack with a broken strap and a weird looking kunai shaped ninja weapon. Now, who might these belong to?" The man had questioned.

" MINE MINE GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Naruto had repeated.

" Now hold on there... uhhh what was your name again?" The man said.

"It's Naruto! Now give me my stuff!" Naruto answered quickly while pacing his feet up and down as he became excited.

The man wasn't going to risk himself being mugged by a child. In this day and age literally, anybody could be some type of killer. If there are children recruited as potential killers then who knows what this one is capable of. The man knew what he had to do...

" Oh yeah? Well, something is off about you Naruto. If that's your real name…" The man said.

"Yeah that's my name, why would I be lyi..." Naruto tried to question.

" Naruto...do you realize where we are?" The man questioned.

Naruto was about to say something but took the time to see where he was. Naruto didn't realize where he woke up until the man with the wagon asked him about that.

Naruto looked around to the left. Naruto looked around to the right. Then again but to the back. Then back to the front.

"OH COME ON WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Naruto yelled.

The area both the man and Naruto was in was just normal light snowy green grass plains with an ordinary snow covered dirt path going down in a straight line leading towards…. who knows where honestly but they were in the middle of it.

" OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" The old man responded.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT? HOW LONG AND HOW FAR DO YOU THINK MY HOME IS!?" Naruto questioned in horror.

"First you ask me how you ended up in my wagon." The man asked.

"Well can you at least tell me your name cause you know I just met you," Naruto responded.

"Teuchi. My name is Teuchi." The man answered.

" Oh really? Wow, that's the same name as the old man from the ramen standing back in the leaf." Naruto said while flicking his finger under his nose.

"Right...NOW TELL ME HOW YOU GOT HERE!" Teuchi exclaimed.

"Okay alright jeez old man. I jumped off a cliff and flew straight down into your cart by chance." Naruto answered.

"I don't believe you. After I warned you last night about going back to your parents you instead went the opposite way on top of a cliff no less just so that you can jump off 1,000 ft in the air on purpose? Kid are you crazy?" Old man Teuchi questioned.

" one, I don't have parents and two It was a long night okay? These three ninjas were trying to kill me for the kunai you got on your hands and…" Naruto tried to say quickly.

"Okay, now you're pulling my last nerve, you lying thief!" Teuchi said, pointing at the blonde.

" Thief!? Ain't no one trying to steal your stuff old man are you crazy?"

Naruto said but noticed the old man pulling out the kunai towards him in defense.

Naruto deadpanned "Oh no you are crazy." He said while putting his hands up.

"Just 'cause I'm in my sixty's doesn't mean I forgot how to put up a fight you little evil twerp. Now get on your knees before I…" The old man tried to finish.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

"Hurt...you?" Teuchi said in a small surprised tone.

The whole area of the green field was covered with multiple blonde-haired clones who began to come out of the smoke that appeared.

" Hey, you old coot! We ain't gonna rob you. We aren't even ninja were friggin 10! Now tell us the directions to the leaf and give us back our stuff! All the clones including the original said in unison.

" That many clones huh? Impressive but come on that's the oldest trick in the book I've seen worse back in my dad and besides. The original is still standing on the same spot. All I gotta do is hit the main one and it will be over." Old man Teuchi said confidently.

As the old man began running to the blonde. He began to hear weird grunting noises in front of him as if someone was trying to let a fart out.

The original Naruto who was standing a few steps away from Teuchi began grasping his fingers to his palms as tight as he could.

Naruto was looking down, biting his lower lip while bending his legs together trying to attempt a jutsu or something…

" Taaaakkkkeeee meeee Hoommmeee!" Naruto yelled to himself without realizing that everyone in the vicinity was hearing what he was saying.

The old man stopped his feet, lowering the kunai and began running to Naruto in a confused manner.

" Hey, kid! Are you...autistic or somethiing?" The old man genuinely asked.

" Taaaakkkkeeee meeee Hoommmeee!" Naruto repeated.

Naruto thoughts*

"DAMN IT! WHY WON'T THIS DAMN JUTSU JUST TELEPORT ME BACK TO MY ROOM! WHAT THE HELL? I CAN'T FIGHT AN OLD MAN!"

Suddenly a loud belching noise came out of Naruto which turned out to be a very very loud…..fart.

"UGH, YOU SMELL THAT?" One of the clones said out loud.

"Yeah, the boss farted!" Another one exclaimed.

"Everyone just disappear! Pinch yourselves or something!" Another clone said as he just did what he ordered everyone to do.

The whole field suddenly puffed out smoke with no one left but Naruto and Teuchi.

Naruto just gave up and slumped onto the ground with his back.

silence***

Teuchi deadpanned and began to open his mouth.

"Wait...You're not autistic or a thief….Nothing is wrong with you at all" He continued.

"You're just stupid." He said.

\- 1 hour later -

" Okay Stupid…I mean Stank...I mean NARUTO! Heh. This is the farthest I'm gonna take ya." Teuchi said while stopping his steed from walking any further.

During the short time skip, Teuchi and Naruto were riding on his wagon and horse traveling back towards the direction to the village. However, it wasn't exactly Naruto's village, not even nearby, not even close….

" Wait what? You're not taking me home to the leaf?" Naruto questioned.

" Kid, Your village is hours upon hours ahead from where we are. Look there's a sign on the road pointing towards a village where you can...I dunno sleep on some rocks there or something? I ain't got any money for you but only this little jug of water."

" That's uhh great old man that helps a lot….but one more thing," Naruto said.

"What is it?" The old man responded.

"Where the heck even are we?!" Naruto panicked.

" Kid, right now we're in the Land of Sound. Like I said...hours on top of hours from where you're going but look if you walk a couple of miles more you'll be crossing the border into the Land of Fire in no time." The old man continued.

" There will be a huge place called Dantou town. The only thing you gotta worry about is what you'll do when you get there." The old man said.

" Well...okay it probably won't hurt if I walk a bit. But what am I gonna do when I get there? Sleep outside or something? Ask for directions? Just keep walking and never stop?" Naruto asked.

"Well crap.. It's just the way it is, kid. Don't take it personally. I'm just the messenger. Plus I need to go deliver my stuff back to my village. I'm already running late because of you." The old man said bluntly.

" Okay fine...I'm gonna leave now," Naruto said while getting off his last mode of transportation.

" Where do you live anyway? Is it possible that we'll meet again?" Naruto asked.

" Well, you told me on the way here that you didn't want to be ninja despite your current talents. So I don't think so if you want to be stuck in your village walls your whole life. But if you change your mind I'll be everywhere cause you know...I deliver and pick up goods... but if we meet again I'll be at Kumazaki village close to the hidden stone." The old man said.

" Ahhh...well that sucks. Well nice meeting you old man Teuchi. Thanks for giving me a ride and not killing me…." Naruto said as he began running to the nearest town which was Dantou.

" Yeah...same to you. So long!" The old man yelled as he turned his wagon around back towards his path. Both went their separate ways.

Naruto kept running. Broken strapped backpack in hand and the Kunai in the bag. He kept running on the straight path hoping to get to his temporary destination for now.

" I CAN FEEL IT! MAN THIS TRAVELING STUFF IS A BREEZE. I'll get home in no time!" Naruto yelled as he was seen running down the grass plains from a distance.

5 DEPRESSING COLD LONG HOURS LATER

" I can't feel my legs. This traveling stuff is freaking suicide. It's gonna take me all the time ya know…" Naruto wheezed as he just barely made it through the border of the land of fire and the Land of Sound.

His constant running the past few hours made him drink all of the water that he left from the old merchant. His breath was making his throat the driest than it could ever be.

The sun had already finished setting a while ago. The decent warmth of the day had disappeared and the snow began to pile up more at the Land of Fire than it did from the land of Sound obviously since it was winter.

" I'M COLD! MY HANDS ARE FREEZING AND I'M GROWING SNOWFLAKES ON THE TIPS OF HAIR!" Naruto yelled in a cold uncomfortable state.

" I think...I'm going to pass out…" Naruto said weakly.

And so Naruto did as he fell with his back on the snow soon to be covered by more snow.

" Just let me die already ya know…" Naruto said while closing his eyes for the last time.

What Naruto saw after a few blinks was a black figure looking straight into his eyes. He thought that he was already dreaming or dead at this point but didn't think too much of it and quickly passed out.

But he wasn't dreaming nor was he dying.

"Poor kid. What are you doing here by yourself at this time of year?" The unknown figure had said with a womanly tone.

" Let's get you inside as soon as possible."

Chapter 4 End.

Next Chapter: Arriving at Dantou Town


End file.
